myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
My Immortal: The Sequel
My Immortal is now has an unofficial fan sequel, very originally titled "My Immortal: The Sequel". It is a satire making fun of Tara's masterpiece and can be viewed here. Characters Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Of course, what kind of sequel cannot include the main lady, the "Nut Mary Su" herself, Enoby. Her role in the sequel is the same as in the original: to be goffik, to be depressed, to have sex with Draco, and to be unreasonably unpleasant to anyone she sees as a "prep" or a "poser". Willow Willow has a more important role in the sequel, and by important I mean she acts as a sidekick and hanger-on to Ebony for the entire fic. B'loody Mary Smith B'loody Mary has exactly the same role as Willow. Her character is just as vapid, 2-dimensional and OOC as she was in the original. Draco Malfoy Draco has seemed to gain a certain amount of assertiveness in the sequel, unfortunately this is only used when he wants to defend Ebony or take her side. Vampire[[Vampire Potter| Potter]] Vampire seems to accept in the sequel that Ebony is only ever going to be Draco's, but he still holds a certain amount of sexual attraction for her. He tends to fade into obscurity a lot more in this sequel too. Diabolo Diabolo's character is only mentioned when Ebony tries to throw bacon at Dumblydore and misses, so it hits Diabolo. Albert Dumblydore Dumblydore's character tends to be a lot ruder in the sequel. He acts a lot more like the teenage protagonists which is strange for a school headmaster (or principal, as Tara likes to refer to him as). The Sequel's author probably has some bullshit excuse like Tara has for his swearing in the Forbidden Forest, like "he's going through a mid-life crisis". Snap Snap somehow kept his job at Hogwarts as a teacher of "eivl mogics". After being sent through Britney's portal, does nothing but "perv" on the teens, which makes him still very identical to Tara's Snap. Plot Chapter 1 The sequel takes place a while after Morty Mcfli had helped Ebony get back to her own time, where she is now sitting in dark magic class which is being taught by Snap for some reason. She apparently had sexual intercourse with Morty, thus cheated on Drako, but it isn't ever mentioned again. She even goes on to compliment his appearance in the narration by saying "hot dam". Vampire appears to still be attracted to her too because he had "suk a hardon" for her. Then, Dumblydore and Hargrid burst into the classroom warning them of a dire threat. They (Ebony, Drako, B'loody Mary, Vampire, Diabolo, Willow, Hargrid, Dumblydore and Snap) go outside to discover Britney as a ghost casting a spell in the yard. Ebony tries to stop her by saying "fuk of Brittany u fukin posr bitch!!11", but to no avail. Her white magic spell causes all 9 characters to go through a "vorteks". Chapter 2 They all fall through the "vorsex" and end up on the grass outside Hogwarts. After ever-so-kindly taking the piss out of Britney's white magic, they make their way to the school. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, they notice that it's very different. In the grounds they meet alternate-universe versions of Dumblydore and Vampire called Reverend Dumbledore and Harry Potter. They have been transported to Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles. Vampire, disgusted by this AU version of himself proceeds to greet him with a "Suk my dick you twat". Shocking Harry and Tweed Dumbledore. He then tells them to calm down and offers them beds in the dormitories for the night. Chapter 3 The girls (Ebony, Willow and B'loody Mary) wake up in the girls dorm. They just so happen to share a room with Hermione Granger who they flip off. The girls also express a frustration of not having any "goffik cloths" other than the ones they had worn the day prior, which in My Immortal ''is a crime worse than murder (literally). They all then go to breakfast where Ebony insults Dumbledore's technique of getting food to the tables. After being reproached by Dumbledore for her insults, she tries to throw bacon at him as revenge, but the bacon hits Ron Weasley, thus causing him to cry. Although the situation is resolved as Harry Potter gives him a bowl of oatmeal to cry in. Ebony then starts to french passively with Drako because he defended her in saying that she doesn't "gif a fuk". The chapter then ends as Ebony decides to go out and look for a Hot Topic with the girls. '''Chapter 4' So, the girls, who are now "goff sisterz" take a pleasant trip into Hogsmede where, to their shock and disgust, they discover that there are no gothic shops whatsoever. That is, until B'loody Mary discovers a dark alley filled with goths like them and gothic shops. And, more importantly of all, they find a Hot Topic and buy as much as they can from it. Luckily, the cashier thinks they're so hot that he gives them all the clothes they wanted for free, which is a good thing because we don't even know if these girls had any money in the first place. After "purchasing" the gothic clothes, they take a small detour to the gothic music shop and then go back to Hugwurst. Chapter 5 The girls arrive back at Hogwarts and meet up with the boys. They then let them borrow their gothic make-up and Willow presents them with gothic band t-shirts, including t-shirts from their band "Bloody Gothic Rose 666" (catchy name). They then end up going to class, which doesn't teach magic, but teaches the Christian faith. Enoby and her hangers-on hiss at the bright, church-like room (because now every single character is a vampire for no reason other than fuck you the author of this awful piece of shite can do whatever they want). They then decline Preppy McGoogle's request to prey with the class saying they're "stanists", then leave to go to the dormitories. Category:Fun Stuff Category:My Immortal